


Those Left Behind

by DocMui



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocMui/pseuds/DocMui
Summary: King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's quest was doomed, until fate intervened. Stranded in a familiar land, they must try to keep the peace until some very unexpected faces arrive. Frozen 2 AU.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The Strange Medium Guy with a Bad Haircut

(AKA Pearson "Doc" Mui)

Presents

Frozen: Those Left Behind

Agnarr held Iduna close. The storm had been too much for the royal yacht. The waves were climbing higher and higher, the boat moments away from being engulfed.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. They were supposed to have found their way to Ahtohallan. They had to find an answer to Elsa's powers.

The thick deck of the royal yacht mostly insulated them from the sounds outside. Mostly. It couldn't dull the screams of the men on deck trying to keep the boat going. Every once in a while, they heard a sickening thud against the heavy wood. They didn’t need to ask what that meant; another poor soul had been smashed against the unforgiving hull.

There was no escape from the storm. They were going to die.

********

The water spirit regarded the yacht impassively. It had been charged with a duty: The unworthy could not pass to Ahtohallan.

Its ears flicked. There was a familiar presence on the boat. No, there were two of them, those who had been spared imprisonment in Northuldra. They were not bound in hate like the soldiers or the tribe. These two had tried to understand one another, to bridge the differences. That was what had saved them.

In another time and place, the spirit would have continued to watch the boat's demise. It would not have cared that the wind spirit's favored one was aboard.

As if called, the wind spirit appeared as a whirlpool next to the water spirit. Wordlessly, they communicated, expressing doubts and weighing options. 

They wanted peace to return to their forest. It was a foregone conclusion that the chosen one would come and seek the truth. But what if peace could be accomplished sooner? What if the presence of these two could stop the fighting earlier?

There was no time to consult with the fire spirit or the earth giants. The sea was about to claim these unfortunates.

The decision had been made. The Fifth Spirit would arrive, nonetheless. However, there would be quite a different welcome in store.

********

Iduna tried not to flinch as the hull gave way. She buried herself in Agnarr’s chest, awaiting the end. Soon, the waves would wash them away. Those poor sailors who hadn’t already gone overboard would be finished by the crushing wave that they rode.

Lightning flashed, and Agnarr gasped. It outlined the figure of the water spirit. Next to it was a small whirlpool that represented the wind spirit.

“Iduna,” he said urgently. “Iduna!”

She looked up at Agnarr’s astonished face. She followed his gaze to the spirits that stood in front of the breached hull.

“You—I remember you!” she said.

The spirits bowed in recognition. The water spirit canted its head towards the breach.

“You’re saving us?” Agnarr asked.

The water spirit nodded. Its eyes flared briefly as the water slapping the breach calmed.

“The sailors,” Iduna said breathlessly. “You can’t just leave them behind.”

The wind spirit tilted its little spout quizzically. They were intended to help humanity, but…

“Please,” Iduna urged them.

The spirits shared a quick glance. It wasn’t as if Iduna was being terribly unreasonable.

Before Iduna and Agnarr could say anything more, the water flushed them out of the hold. Instead of sinking to the bottom, however, they were quickly surrounded by a bubble as they floated on top of the sea.

Another flash of lightning illuminated their doomed ship. The wave had crested and the ship was swallowed up. For a moment, they could imagine the screams of those who had been lost.

Their bubble began to move, pushed by the wind spirit. The scene had rushed behind them. 

Both of them fought the urge to scream. They’d been going much faster than the quickest courier ship. The scenery was almost a blur as their bubble was gently steered this way and that.

The ordeal had been too much for them. Blackness took them just before they came to the misty barrier that surrounded Northuldra.

They never thought to look back. If they had, they would have seen the other bubbles following them.


	2. Chapter 2

_They had never been prouder of Elsa. Agnarr and Iduna sat at the front of the church and watched as Elsa was about to take the orb and scepter. It was a mutual decision by both parents that Elsa was ready. And while it was true that Elsa had just met the age requirement in December, the actual ceremony had been planned at a time where there were fair skies and good sailing for all involved._

_Anna had found some young man, a prince, while wandering around before the ceremony. Iduna made a note to rein in Agnarr’s “friendly” talk to the poor boy. After all, it wouldn’t do to scare off all the suitors, especially since Elsa was resolutely single._

_Elsa hesitated as the minister whispered something to her. With great trepidation, she took off her gloves. She placed the relics in her hand and turned to face the people._

_There was applause as she stood there, her face a mask of schooled neutrality. Iduna saw Agnarr chuckle as Anna whistled._

_Then the applause stopped. There was a gasp as the relics in Elsa's hands froze over. She started shaking uncontrollably as people started murmuring._

_“Witch!” the minister bellowed as he pointed to Elsa._

_“Witch!” the audience echoed as they got out of their seats. Their finery took on a darker tone as they advanced towards Elsa._

_“How could you keep this from me?!”_

_Iduna looked despairingly at Anna. Her youngest had tears in her eyes. The tears ran down her face, only to freeze on their way down. Anna’s hair turned white as she cringed, her hand flying to her heart. Moments later, Anna froze completely, a beautiful statue of blue ice._

_“Anna, no!” Elsa exclaimed, reaching out to her sister. A blast of ice flew from her hand and shattered the statue._

_“Monster!” the crowd chanted. “Monster!”_

_Iduna reached out to Elsa, who was already surrounded by the crowd. “Elsa! Grab my hand!”_

_Elsa hugged herself as she backed away. “No…I don’t want to hurt you! Run, Mama!”_

_“I won’t leave you!” Iduna insisted._

_“Iduna,” Agnarr said quietly. He held her by the shoulder._

_“Let me go, Agnarr! Elsa is—“_

_“Iduna,” he repeated himself, more insistently this time. “Wake up!”_

_She blinked. “What did you say?”_

_He locked eyes with her. “You need to—“_

\--------

“—wake up, Iduna!” Agnarr shouted.

She flailed as she woke up, nearly slapping him. She felt his grip tighten as her eyes focused.

"It's all right," he reassured her. "We're safe, Iduna."

She took a few ragged breaths to steady herself. The last thing she remembered, they'd blacked out during their rescue.

"Safe?" she rasped, taking stock of their situation. They were off the ship, obviously. There was a campfire with a pinkish flame (pinkish?) nearby, though she didn't know who made it. Curiously, both she and Agnarr were perfectly dry.

"Yes, the spirits dropped us off in this forest," he said. "Some rocks just moved themselves into a circle and a few branches fell inside." He looked more than a little uncomfortable. "Something shot a ball of pink fire into the branches, but I couldn't see what. I think we're in--"

"--Northuldra," she finished. "I know the smell of-"

He raised his index finger to his lips. It was then that she realized that they weren't alone.

They were surrounded by sailors. All of them were dry, though a bit worse for the wear.

"--the place," she finished awkwardly. She'd never told anyone of her heritage other than Agnarr. It was perfectly understandable, given how people felt about the disastrous "Northuldra Peace Expedition."

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" That was Captain Hansen. He looked understandably worried.

Reluctantly, Agnarr released her. This wasn't how she'd imagined coming home.

"I'll be all right," she said. Taking a look at the survivors, she frowned. "How many--?"

"Thirty, Your Majesty," Hansen informed her. "Those spirits saved half the crew. The rest..."

Almost as one, the remaining sailors bowed their heads. For a moment, they mourned those who had been lost.

A rustle in a nearby tree caught their attention. It was followed by a faint gasp and hurried footfalls running from their position.

“Someone’s spying on us!” A sailor shouted.

“Follow them!” another exclaimed.

“STAND DOWN!” Agnarr bellowed.

The sailors froze in their tracks. They had never heard Agnarr raise his voice before.

“Majesty?” Captain Hansen asked.

Agnarr took a deep breath. “We are currently lost in a forest with no food, no shelter and no means of defending ourselves. It will be dark soon and the best chance we have of surviving is if we stay together.”

“He’s right,” Iduna said. "If you get lost in the forest, you'll never find your way out."

The sailors murmured amongst themselves. None of them looked like they were going to brave the woods, especially not after surviving a shipwreck.

"So, what do we do, Your Majesty?" Captain Hansen asked.

Agnarr looked thoughtfully at the pink campfire. It was such an odd color, one guaranteed to attract attention. He shared a quick glance at Iduna, who had reached the same conclusion.

"We wait," Agnarr replied. "I have no doubt that someone will see our fire before long."

“What if it’s the Northuldra that find us?” a sailor asked. “What then?”

“We talk to them,” Iduna said. She hoped that she sounded reassuring. During her time before reuniting with Agnarr, she’d heard some of the ugliest stories about her people.

“No offense, Your Majesty, but I haven’t heard many good things about the Northuldra,” the sailor persisted. “’Course, nobody’s actually seen one for almost thirty years, ever since King Runeard—“

“Yes, I know,” Agnarr interrupted curtly. “I was there.”

He put an arm around Iduna’s shoulders. She relaxed the fist that she hadn’t realized she was making.

The sailor shuffled nervously. “Sorry, Your Majesty. I just—well, we can’t fight our way out.”

“Talking to them is our best option,” Iduna said, forcing calm into her voice. “The worst thing we can do now is to be hostile to them—“

“Identify yourselves!” came a deep, male voice from just out of sight. Agnarr’s ears perked slightly as he struggled to remember that voice.

“Who are you?” an older, female voice came from the opposite side.

Six soldiers in worn Arendellian uniforms emerged cautiously. They had seen better days, but they still held their swords and shields ready. Agnarr couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief at seeing Mattias Destin, now much older and greyer.

Iduna tried not to flinch as Yelana and her group emerged from the woods. She noted that Yelana was still standing upright with pride and dignity, as expected of a leader.

Agnarr and Iduna shared a quick look. The best way to keep the situation from destabilizing was to take charge. Taking both sides by surprise would, at least initially, give them the advantage.

Agnarr squared his shoulders as if he were making a speech to some delegates. Iduna did much the same.

"I am King Agnarr of Arendelle," he announced. "And this is my wife, Queen Iduna." He paused and locked eyes with Mattias. "You're looking well, Mattias."

Iduna locked eyes with Yelana. "Hello, Aunt Yelana."

Both Mattias and Yelana had mirroring expressions of shock. It would have been comical if they hadn't been one step away from chaos.

"A-agnarr?" Mattias stuttered.

"Iduna?" Yelana whispered. She started trembling. "No, you--"

"We have much to discuss," Agnarr said firmly, taking charge.

"We'll explain as much as we can," Iduna promised.

Both Mattias and Yelana gestured for their group to lower their weapons. It was a good first sign.

_Let the negotiations begin,_ Agnarr thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Agnarr remembered every lesson his father had taught him. However, some hadn't made sense to him at the time._

_"The king must be above the people," Runeard said sternly. "He must try his best to listen to people, but in the end, the decision is his alone. He must bear the weight of the kingdom for, in the eyes of the ordinary folk, we rule by divine right.”_

_“Father,” Agnarr began, earning a frown. “I don’t believe that we are any better than the common people.”_

_“Yes, but they don’t know that,” Runeard said, his stern façade relaxing. “The common folk look to us for strength and purpose. Every day, we must validate their faith that we are the right ones to lead them. To appear ordinary would shake their faith in us and our abilities.”_

_It was Agnarr’s turn to frown. What good was leadership if it was based on a falsehood?_

_“So I have to uphold the royal image?” That came out a bit sharper than Agnarr had intended._

_Runeard sighed. “To confide in a few is a sad reality of leadership. You must become the ideal. If you show weakness in front of the common folk, that will plant the seed of doubt.” He paused. “Would you disclose everything in a heated negotiation?”_

_Agnarr shook his head. “No, father. You told me to wait until both sides have stated their goals before intervening.”_

_Runeard nodded. “Whatever misgivings or doubts you may have, they are best kept hidden. In order to be neutral and in control, you must take such irrationality and conceal it, don’t feel it. Don’t ever let it show, for that is when the kingdom will start to crumble.”_

\--------

“So you believe that the spirits saved you?” Yelana asked. Her voice was tinged with more than a bit of doubt.

“Believe?” Iduna asked. She shook her head. “No, Aunt Yelana. I don’t believe, I know. And they saved Agnarr and these sailors as well.”

“The first time in forever that magic has actually done something good,” Mattias remarked. Then he straightened up and cleared his throat. “I apologize, Your Majesties. It’s been a difficult time.”

“That’s understandable,” Agnarr reassured him. “I—“

Whatever Agnarr was about to say was interrupted by a round of growling stomachs. The sailors tried to look nonchalant about it, but didn’t quite succeed.

Yelana sighed. “I don’t suppose that you soldiers can accommodate your king’s needs?”

Mattias tried not to clench his jaw. “Unfortunately, not at this time,” he admitted. “There aren’t many of us.”

“I know,” Yelana replied. There might have been a hint of malicious satisfaction in her voice. “Well, the camp can spare a bit of food. You will be served outside of the camp, of course.”

“Of course,” Agnarr agreed. It had been obvious that both Yelana and Mattias were eyeing both him and Iduna oddly. That was to be expected. After all, they’d been missing and presumed dead for almost thirty years.

Both soldiers and sailors had been murmuring ever since Iduna had revealed her heritage. She hadn’t had much of a choice; it was the best way to get Yelana’s attention and not have their little group immediately slaughtered.

_“Can’t believe she’s a—“_

_“Quiet, do you want the King to hear?”_

_“I thought there were more soldiers than this.”_

Captain Hansen glared at his men. “I think we should be grateful that we’re alive.”

They got the hint. The jabbering ceased as the group made its way to the Northuldra camp.

\--------

"Thank you for accommodating us, Yelana," Agnarr said earnestly.

The Northuldra leader frowned. "Contrary to what your countrymen may think, we are not savages. You will have our hospitality for one night." She held up a finger. "Just the one. And I expect an uninterrupted conversation with your...wife."

"That's very fair and kind of you, Aunt Yelana," Iduna said.

"Sometimes she can be reasonable," Mattias commented.

"And sometimes you almost act like a person instead of a soldier," Yelana shot back.

Mattias looked like he was going to respond, but thought better of it. Instead, he clenched his jaw shut and looked straight ahead.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the indicated clearing. It was within sight of the Northuldra camp, but a comfortable distance away—comfortable for the tribe, at least.

Agnarr noted that they were out in the open. Even in the darkness, it would be difficult for any hothead to try anything. The tribe would catch sight of them and, if necessary, deal with it.

He had no intention of letting things escalate. He hoped that a good meal in their bellies would help the sailors settle down.

Campfires were made by the Northuldra, but not without some pointed glares and frowns. They softened slightly as they saw Iduna looking…oddly hesitant.

“We have stew and plenty of smoked salmon,” Yelana told the sailors. “I apologize if it’s not up to…royal standards.”

“It’s been quite a while,” Iduna replied. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Yelana’s expression softened. “I’m glad to hear that,” she said gently. “There’s nothing quite like home cooking, is there? It’s nice to know that everyone can feel nostalgic for…simpler times.” She shot a quick glance at Agnarr.

“I enjoyed your reindeer stew,” Agnarr said smoothly. “It was quite a comfort after a long journey.”

Yelana said nothing, but watched as he helped pass out the bowls. He took time to offer a word of comfort here and there as he circulated among the men.

Agnarr was confident, yet humble. He didn’t make grand, sweeping gestures with his hands like his father. No, he was more conservative with his movements. There was the gentle touch on the shoulder, the fact that he looked every man in the eye—that was what set him apart.

Had he been another man’s son, Yelana would have had no issue with his union with Iduna. Alas, he happened to be Runeard’s son—and she wasn’t sure how much of his father was still within the boy—man, she corrected herself.

She felt Iduna’s tentative touch on her shoulder. There was anxiety in the younger woman’s blue eyes.

“He’s a good man,” Iduna said.

“That remains to be seen,” Yelana replied quietly. “I thought that Runeard was a good man, too.” She softened. “You should eat, Iduna. We can talk after you’ve had a good meal.”

\--------

“Not exactly the homecoming you were hoping for, is it?” Agnarr asked as they sat on a large rock. They were some distance away from the rest of the Arendellian contingent.

“No, but…I’m glad you’re with me,” she said, managing a shaky smile. “It’s just that there’s so much I want to tell them, so many years of…” She sighed in frustration. “I don’t regret our years together, Agnarr. I just wish that things could have been…smoother.”

He gently squeezed her hand. “Nervous?”

“Terrified,” she admitted. “Then again, the last time I saw her..."

\--------

_Iduna wondered why her parents and aunt were in a field so far away from the camp. They were missing all the fun! She still had so many things that she wanted to show Agnarr, like her favorite hiding places._

_She peered from the brush and could barely make out their forms, along with a few of her other relatives. Her mother was...crying? Leaning in closer, she could make out snippets of voices._

_"I can't," her mother said, sobbing. "I can't. Not now, not after this. And Iduna is too young."_

_Yelana straightened up. "Fine. Then I will lead."_

_"What do we do now?" One of her uncles asked._

_"Do?" Yelana asked with deceptive calm. Iduna felt a shiver go down her back. That tone was only used for when something was well and truly wrong. "We will find Runeard and make him pay. We have been betrayed."_

_"Even Prince Agnarr?" One of her aunts asked._

_"If the Spirits permitted this...travesty, then surely they will permit due recompense," Yelana said harshly. "His fate is in their hands."_

_Those were the last words Iduna heard as she dashed out of the brush. Vaguely, she heard people calling her back, but she had one mission in mind:_

_She had to find Agnarr. Whatever horrible thing had happened, he was not involved._

\--------

Iduna shuddered at the memory. She had never seen Yelana so cold and full of hatred.

"She wanted to kill you," Iduna said, her voice cracking. "I couldn't let that happen." She turned away in shame.

He gently touched her cheek. Uncertainly, she faced him.

“They’re still family and they still love you,” he insisted. “I can see it in Yelana’s eyes.” He kissed her on the top of her head, heedless of who was watching. “You’ll be fine.”

"She was always intimidating," Iduna said. "I'm not sure I can face her, not after everything that's happened."

"Yes, you can," he insisted gently. "Courage is holding out one moment longer, Iduna. Everything you've endured has proven to me that you are the bravest woman I've ever known."

She choked back a sob. He kept proving to her that she did not deserve him, royal or not. And yet, they were together anyway. "I can do this," she said unsteadily.

"You can do this," he affirmed. Then he smirked. "Besides, it's not like you can't wrestle her to the ground if she acts up."

"Agnarr!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's true," he said. "She must be almost seventy now."

"So would my mother, if she's still alive," she returned. "I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

He interlaced his fingers with hers and gently squeezed. He didn't need to say anything more.

\--------

In the relative privacy of her hut, Yelana let the hard façade fall. Now, she looked every bit her age.

“It really is you, isn’t it?” she asked Iduna.

“It’s me,” she confirmed. “I’m sorry, there wasn’t any way for me to—“

“You were dead!” Yelana exclaimed. “We searched for days, hoping that we’d find you alive. When that failed—“ She looked stricken. “Your mother wanted to give up on everything.”

Iduna flinched as she realized the implications. “Is my mother--?”

Yelana let out a small, bitter laugh. “She’s still around, though I doubt that you could call her `alive.’ I’ve rarely seen a more broken soul. She’s lost too much already.”

“I have to see her,” Iduna said urgently. “Aunt Yelana, please--“

“And what?!” Yelana asked sharply. “Hasn’t she suffered enough already?”

“Do you think that I haven’t suffered?!” Iduna exclaimed. “Do you think that I was just off traipsing happily in Arendelle without a care in the world?”

Yelana looked pointedly at Iduna’s dress. “You seem to have made do. All you had to do was turn your back on us and you’re a queen. I would call that a bargain.”

“If I could have come back, I would have!” Iduna insisted. “I had to save Agnarr because you were ready to kill him!”

Yelana flinched. "So, you heard that."

"I heard that," Iduna confirmed. "Aunt Yelana, I have never heard you that angry in my life. What could make you want to kill Agnarr?"

"What could make you want to save him?!" Yelana countered. "King Runeard killed your father! He took a sword and—“ She grimaced at the memories. “It was supposed to be a toast for peace, a drink shared between equals!”

Iduna grew pale. King Runeard had killed her father? Was that why her mother and aunt had been arguing about leadership?

“Of all the men you could have married, why HIM?!” Yelana’s gaze burned through Iduna.

Iduna took a steadying breath. She could not afford to lose control.

“He’s a good man,” she said, fighting the urge to yell. “He’s kind, generous and fair. I’ve seen him angry, but he’s never wanted a fight.”

“And he’s Runeard’s son,” Yelana reminded her. “What were you thinking?!”

“And since when did you blame the child for the sins of his parents?” Iduna countered.

“I have every right to question your judgment!” Yelana snapped back. “I am family!”

“So is my mother,” Iduna reminded her. “And if she’s still alive…I would like to see her.” She paused, trying to calm herself down. “Please.”

Yelana frowned. “You would break her heart by having her see you like this?”

“You would break mine, denying me the chance?”

Yelana glared at her and sighed. “You’re still stubborn,” she declared. “That hasn’t changed.”

“Agnarr says that our daughters get that from me,” Iduna fired back. “I take it as a compliment.”

Yelana paused. “Daughters?” she asked, clearly surprised.

Iduna nodded curtly. “Two of them,” she confirmed. “And until I see my mother, that’s all you’re getting.”

The older woman sighed heavily. “Do they at least know where they came from?”

Iduna said nothing. Her eyes, however, betrayed the slightest hint of weakness.

Yelana shook her head. “They would have been welcomed here. I have to wonder if hiding yourself gets any easier with time.”

Iduna flinched internally. In her family, only she truly knew what Elsa was going through. Having to hide an integral part of your identity was painful. She wanted to hold Elsa and tell her that she understood so much more than people thought.

_I’ll never get the chance_ , she thought to herself. _She hasn’t touched anyone since she was 12_. _Assuming that we ever break the spell on this forest._

Iduna felt a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. The years after she and Agnarr had been "rescued" from the mist hadn't been easy. Traveling from town to town, she had to deny a vital part of herself, of her culture and heritage. Even after she'd been reunited with Agnarr years later, she still pretended that she wasn't Northuldra.

What choice did she have? Everyone in town and in the surrounding settlements was naturally wary of Northuldra. She'd heard all the horrible stories, ones which twisted the relationship between her people and magic. Her people were subhuman animals who made dark deals with magical creatures. You couldn't trust someone from Northuldra. How many Northuldra does it take to sharpen a blade? None, because cutting through them dulls the blade. And it went on and on for years before she'd reunited with Agnarr.

Yelana noted the turmoil in Iduna’s eyes. Her angry gaze softened a touch.

“If this is really what you want, let’s go see your mother,” Yelana sighed. “At least that husband of yours isn’t making any trouble—so far,” she added.

\--------

“The first winter was the hardest,” Mattias said hollowly as they gathered around the campfire. “We were hunting and scavenging what we could. But then the fever came, and…”

“How many?” Agnarr asked gently.

Mattias clenched his jaw. “Six. We lost six good soldiers before I swallowed my pride and asked for help. We buried them near the dam.” He sighed. “It was the least I could do.”

“The dam’s still standing?” Agnarr asked.

Mattias managed a shaky smile. “We guard it. It’s the last testament to your father, after all. He would have wanted it kept safe.”

“Just six of you are left?” Captain Hansen asked.

Mattias nodded. “Six out of almost three dozen,” he confirmed sadly. “The rest got old or careless or…sick.” He shook his head. “The Northuldra have provided herbal remedies each year out of…courtesy. But I can see in their eyes that they want us gone, one way or another.”

“But we outnumber them now, don’t we?” Captain Hansen asked. “With my men—“

Mattias shook his head. “That won’t work. Those spirits—they may not show themselves often, but they’re always around. If we take any aggressive action towards the Northuldra—well, those spirits get in the way.” He paused. “Come to think of it, there’s been only one person I would have expected them to attack, but they didn't."

Agnarr closed his eyes. “My father,” he said solemnly.

"Why's that?" Captain Hansen asked.

Mattias shook his head. "I'm not sure why. I wasn't the closest to King Runeard. I wasn't one of his advisors. But the Northuldra think that he's a criminal for some reason. That may be why they kept going after him."

\--------

_He saw his father tossed off the cliff, a cunning move by the Northuldra warrior facing him. He still remembered the strange expression on his face. It was an odd combination of disbelief and rage._

_It was almost comical. His father was a big, muscular man. Yet in this frozen moment of time, all that muscle and weight meant nothing._

_“FATHER!” he cried out, reaching impotently. If he could have turned time back to this moment, he would have been just a tiny bit closer. He would have saved his father. He was sure of it._

\--------

“Are you all right, my king?” Mattias asked. “You were somewhere else for a moment.”

Agnarr managed a wan smile. It was the first time that the old soldier had acknowledged his title.

“I’m all right,” he demurred. “I was just…remembering.”

Mattias eyed him worriedly. He had a good idea of what Agnarr had gone through.

Captain Hansen sighed. “I’m just surprised that you let the Queen go off like that, Your Majesty. After what I’ve heard from the other soldiers, I wouldn’t trust the tribe, either.”

“She can handle herself,” Agnarr stated. “She’s a strong woman.”

“She’d have to be,” Mattias said diplomatically. The sorrow in his eyes had faded for the moment, replaced by mischief. “I still remember the trouble you’ve gotten into over the years.”

“Indeed?” Captain Hansen asked. His curiosity was piqued. “And what exactly—“

“Have I told you about my lovely daughters?” Agnarr interrupted. “No? Where should I start?”

Both captain and lieutenant shared a quick glance. Clearly, Agnarr was trying to distract them from stories past. Still, if the king wanted to talk about his daughters, they weren’t going to stop him.

Soldiers and sailors alike approached the three of them. They were curious about Anna and Elsa—more so the latter for the sailors, since they barely saw her.

Agnarr wove a careful tale of his daughters. He regaled them with stories of mischief, chocolate and snowball fights. He stayed away from any mention of Elsa’s powers. The men were not ready to know about that.

“Your Majesty, why were the gates closed?” Captain Hansen asked.

Agnarr’s face fell. “There was an…incident that I would rather not talk about. It made me reconsider the safety of my family.”

Captain Hansen frowned. He’d been in the Navy ever since the gates had closed. He saw firsthand how trade had suffered as a result. He wondered what would make a man close off an entire country. 

Mattias changed the topic. “Anyway, you said that Princess Anna is the one who slides down banisters?”

Agnarr managed a small smile. Leave it to Mattias to pick up on his mood, even after all these years.

He continued his happy tale of his daughters. Inwardly, he frowned. In the castle, it was easy to convince himself that he’d been doing the right thing. Here, without the possibility of rescue, he had to face facts: Elsa’s control was fragile and there was nothing he could do to correct his mistake.

Right now, he would have given anything to be back at the castle, telling both his daughters how proud he was of them. He would have reassured Elsa that she could control her powers. He would have told Anna that, though her temperament was different than Elsa’s, she was no less qualified to lead. And he would have told them both that they were strong, just like Iduna.

\--------

Iduna took a deep breath to calm herself. Agnarr had always said that she was strong, but she didn’t feel like it right now. No, she felt like a little girl admitting her mistake to her mother.

This was assuming that her mother would have even recognized her. There was every chance that her mother would have been lost in her own memories, much like her grandmother was.

Yelana led her to a dimly-lit hut. Iduna could barely make out the person sleeping within. Yelana shot Iduna one last, questioning glance before opening the tent flap. Iduna nodded.

The woman who stirred within her furs didn’t look as old as Iduna had expected. Then again, Iduna remembered that her mother kept her age very well—something that had been passed on to her.

Still, her mother’s hair had gone white and there were some age spots on her hands. But there weren’t as many wrinkles as she thought.

“Sunna?” Yelana said gently. “We have a visitor.”

Sunna took a deep breath and sighed. With slow, deliberate movements, she sat up.

“It must be important,” Sunna noted. “Is Mattias trying to make demands again? Or does it have to do with that commotion earlier?”

“The Spirits have acted in a most unexpected way,” Yelana said carefully. “We now have thirty-two more Arendellians in the forest…including their King and Queen.”

"How is that possible?" Sunna asked. "Do you think that the Spirits are trying to tell us something?"

Yelana shrugged. "The Spirits act as they will. We can only guess what their actions mean. We've been unable to truly understand them after..." She shook her head. "Agnarr is now the king."

Sunna sighed heavily. “You know, I always thought that he was a decent boy. I hope that he doesn’t take too much after his father.” She paused. “But I forget myself. We have a guest, don’t we?”

"Their Queen," Yelana said in a carefully neutral tone. "She's come to speak with you."

Iduna resisted the urge to glare at her aunt. The latter had no intention of making this easy.

Sunna frowned. "Very well." She managed a polite smile as she beckoned Iduna towards her. "I am Sunna--" She blinked. "Forgive me for staring, but your eyes...they remind me of..."

"Your daughter?" Iduna ventured. It was a bold and audacious move, but she had to take the chance.

Sunna's eyes started to fill with tears. "Yes. She had such beautiful blue eyes." She paused. "How did you know?"

Iduna managed a shaky smile. It was now or never.

_"Where the north wind meets the sea,  
There's a mother full of memory..."_ Iduna prompted.

Sunna gaped at her. Their song had never spread out of the forest. It had never had the chance.

_"Come, my darling, homeward bound..."_ she whispered, trembling. It couldn't be. It was impossible. It was...her.

_"When all is lost, then all is found,"_ they chorused.

Both mother and daughter's lips quivered as the tears flowed. Sunna reached out tentatively. Iduna gently grasped it and held it to her cheek, just like when she was younger.

"Iduna..." Sunna sobbed.

"Mama..."

\--------

"The Queen's been in there for hours," Captain Hansen reported.

"We can wait," Agnarr said. His tone was patient, but his knuckles twitched slightly. "They're not going to do anything to her."

"Somebody's coming out," Mattias noted. "It's...Yelana's sister? But she hardly ever comes out."

"Well, she looks pretty determined to me," Captain Hansen noted. As if on cue, the loose group of sailors and soldiers parted before the old woman. "Wait, didn't the Queen call Yelana her aunt? So, that would make her..."

"The mother in law," Mattias concluded, not without some mirth. "Well, my king, I think you're in for quite the visit."

\--------

"This is a mistake," Yelana muttered as she followed Sunna. Iduna trailed behind them, looking worried.

"This is my right," Sunna declared, using the staff as a support. She walked briskly for her age, determined not to look decrepit in front of so many people.

"Mother, please don't strain yourself," Iduna said, keeping pace with her family.

"I'll rest up after this," Sunna promised.

Soon, they found themselves near the campfire, with Agnarr flanked by Captain Hansen and Lieutenant Mattias. Hansen looked curious, quite the contrast to Mattias's amusement. Agnarr had the slightest tinge of dread in his face as he stood up and assumed the Royal Poker Face.

"King Agnarr," Sunna greeted him formally.

"Lady Sunna," he returned with a nod. "You're looking well."

"If you mean `I'm glad that you're not dead,' then yes, I'm doing well," Sunna said.

"Mother..."

Sunna reached out and gently squeezed Iduna's hand. There was the faintest flicker of a wink that the men didn't catch.

Releasing Iduna, Sunna stared levelly at Agnarr. There was the faintest hint of approval in her face.

"Well, the Spirits have deemed that we are to live together," Sunna said. "And we Northuldra trust the Spirits."

"Perhaps the Spirits wanted there to be peace between us?" Agnarr suggested.

"Perhaps," Sunna allowed. "But a true peace would involve forgiving horrible acts." She shook her head. "I cannot forgive your father for killing my husband. Thus, I cannot accept you into our tribe. Not that my sister would agree with that, either."

Agnarr tried not to let his disappointment show. "I...understand."

Sunna managed a smile. "I can, however, thank you for taking care of my little girl."

She reached out with the hand that wasn't holding onto the staff. After a moment, he took the proffered hand.

"I expect to be entertained with stories of my granddaughters," she said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Iduna promised. "We have plenty of them."

Yelana tried not to frown. This was a happy reunion. So why did she feel uneasy about the whole affair?


	4. Chapter 4

_Elsa stood before her father's portrait. A lifetime ago, he'd held her hand and admitted that he'd been very nervous when posing. He thought that he looked stiff and uncomfortable._

_She didn't see it that way. To Elsa, her father looked regal and in control, a far cry from her state now. She could only hope to be half as good a ruler as he had been, gates notwithstanding._

_Would he have been proud of her? No, who could ever be proud of someone like her? She was a freak, her powers a curse. If only she had been born a normal girl like Anna, none of this would have happened._

_For years, she had hoped that someone would tell her that her suffering was not in vain. No, it hadn't been just her suffering. Anna's warm, loving heart had been trampled on so many times with each refusal._

_What would her parents think? For years, she'd hoped beyond hope that they were out there somewhere. But she knew that it was a lost cause. They could no longer offer her any advice or comfort. She only had their memories to guide her._

* * *

_Anna practically leapt from her bed and changed. Today was the only day that the gates would be open and she wasn't about to waste it!_

_Now dressed, she paused as she looked outside the window. She'd done so many times in the last three years. She knew that her parents were gone. She still dreamt about them every so often, hoping that they would have some advice to offer._

_The moment passed. This wasn't a day to think about the past. This was a day to go out and bask in the sun._

_She dashed out of her room without another look backwards. Today was going to be a good day._

* * *

Iduna felt the sunlight on her eyes and groaned. She snuggled closer to Agnarr, who responded with a chuckle.

"And here I thought that you were the early riser," he joked, kissing her on the top of her head. He paused. "Something wrong?"

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. The interior of their "cabin" certainly wasn't very fancy. It was a bit sturdier than the huts that her family favored. It had been built by everyone in the Arendellian contingent. Fortunately, Captain Hansen had been quite adept at woodworking before he joined the Navy. With his direction and the convenient abundance of fallen wood, the makeshift log cabin had been built fairly quickly. Doing so was more comforting than trying to salvage the remains of their yacht.

(They had tried to reach Ahtohallan after the first month. Before they reached the sea, they found the yacht, empty and wrecked. They scavenged the interior, coming away with a map and a few other items. Agnarr had then carved a marker to commemorate those who were lost.)

Outwardly, Yelana had feigned indifference to the construction effort. In private, however, she'd wondered why the Earth Giants had spared any effort towards anyone from Arendelle. It was a conflict that she couldn't quite reconcile. Her faith in the Spirits didn't mesh with her emotions towards Arendelle.

It had been three years since they'd been trapped in the forest. In that time, Iduna saw how much Agnarr had wanted peace between Arendelle and her family. He did his best to try to work things out. There had been trade agreements, general boundaries drawn out and a crash course in Northuldra etiquette and social norms.

Iduna wondered whether or not it was enough. In the last three years, she could count on one hand the times that the misty sky had almost cleared. One night had been particularly calm and she could have sworn she'd seen a star in a patch of midnight blue. Then the moment passed.

"I'm not sure what we're doing wrong," she admitted quietly. "The mist came because everyone started fighting. But now, nobody's fighting and the mist is still there."

Agnarr said nothing for a moment. He looked at the wall and sighed heavily.

"I know," he said softly. "I've tried everything I could think of. I just wish that the Spirits would say something."

"It doesn't work that way," she reminded him, frustration coloring her voice. "Father once told me that the closest he came to communicating with them was like trying to understand raw emotions. They don't really use words, more like sensations. Then he interpreted their desires as best as he could."

He sighed heavily. He'd pushed himself for what peace he could manage between the two groups. The soldiers and sailors still admired him, followed his orders with almost fanatical zeal. The Northuldra had been...resigned and somewhat accommodating, but hardly enthusiastic.

Oddly enough, it was because they were removed from the castle that they could focus on the main issue: Peace with the Northuldra. Had they been still in Arendelle, they would have been bombarded by servants, townspeople and demanding diplomats.

Then again, they would have been a family. There was never a day that they didn't think of their daughters and how things might have been.

"Do you think that Elsa's having her coronation?" she asked.

Agnarr hummed thoughtfully. "She came of age last December," he said. "This would be the most convenient time for diplomats to come in."

“Can you imagine Anna just going from person to person like a butterfly?” she asked. “She’d be having the time of her life.”

A somewhat wicked little smile made its way on his face. “Can you imagine your mother in that situation? I would feel very sorry for the diplomats.”

“Would you?” she asked. “She’d ruffle their feathers like the peacocks they are. They’d act all indignant until they found out who she was.”

“And then they’d fall all over themselves to apologize.” He chuckled. “That’s quite an image.”

For a long moment, they basked in the impossible dream. Then they sighed and got ready for the day.

* * *

Yelana stepped out of her hut and surveyed the camp. Everyone was busy, the better to keep their minds off of their situation.

She had to admit that things were better now than they had been three years ago. Agnarr had done his best time and again to try to smooth things out between his people and the Northuldra. Iduna's visits were also a factor. Surprisingly, the Arendellian contingent had been behaving themselves.

It was the younger generation who seemed more curious than fearful, she noted. Ryder, Honeymaren and the other children had been raised on tales of how horrible Arendelle had been to their people. After Agnarr and his sailors arrived, however, there were murmurs that the king didn’t seem like a bad sort.

She frowned. She’d fallen in that trap once before with Runeard.

* * *

_“Erke, why can’t you be more like Runeard?” she asked her brother-in-law. “He’s a strong leader.”_

_“What makes him strong?” he gently countered. “Is it because he’s charismatic? Do you admire his ambition? Or is it because he appears `civilized’ compared to us?”_

_"I just think that there may be better ways to do things," she sighed. "And who knows? Our two nations may become closer in time. After all, Iduna seems quite taken with Prince Agnarr."_

_He smiled. "I've noticed. She's like Sunna, always following her heart." His smile faded, replaced by a furrowed brow. "Agnarr is a good person, but I'm not certain that Runeard has shown all of himself."_

_Yelana frowned. "If Runeard means any harm, wouldn't the Spirits intervene?"_

_"The Spirits trust our judgment. They could intervene in every little injustice, but where would that leave us?" He shook his head. "I think that they're waiting to see what happens. For good or ill, our choices are our own. I think that they'd only act if they had no other choice. And with the power they wield..." he trailed off uncertainly._

_"I'm sure that it won't come to that," she said, trying to sound reassuring. "Look, I know that you're cautious of Runeard, but I think that this alliance will benefit all of us."_

_"Perhaps," Erke allowed. "I still think that the dam is a bit too...grand of a gesture. And when I mention the Spirits, Runeard has an odd look in his eyes.”_

_“Not everyone is as blessed as our people,” Yelana said. “To have the Spirits on our side, helping us whenever possible—that’s a rare thing.” She offered a reassuring smile. “At least he’s not charging in with an army.”_

_“I doubt that he’d be foolish enough to try,” he remarked. “Still, once the dam is complete, we can try for further negotiations. I’d like to show Runeard’s people that we aren’t the savages some think we are.”_

_“Perhaps over a toast?” she suggested. “I think it would be fitting.”_

_Erke hummed in approval. “A symbol of trust between equals? That sounds like a wonderful idea."_

_"We can celebrate once the dam is complete," she said. "And maybe in a few years, Iduna and Agnarr..."_

_He groaned theatrically. "I don't want to think about that now. He's 14 and she's 12, Yelana. I do not want to force them into anything."_

_"But they are cute together, aren't they?" she gently needled him. "The Wind Spirit likes them both."_

_"Well, then...Runeard can't be that bad if his son's turned out well," he reasoned._

* * *

Yelana tightened her grip on her staff. She had been such a trusting, naive fool. She had talked her brother-in-law into that fateful toast, which led to Runeard's betrayal. And the Spirits had reacted accordingly.

_Never again_ , she thought to herself. _We have paid enough for our mistakes._

A gentle touch on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. There was only one person she would have allowed that contact.

"Good morning, Yelana," Sunna said brightly. "You're brooding again."

Yelana sighed. "I'm just...checking up on a few things."

She had to admit, Iduna's return had done wonders for Sunna's health. In the three years since the Arendellian contingent had arrived, mother and daughter had reconnected through stories and long walks in the forest. While Sunna wasn't the boundless font of energy she was in her youth, she could easily keep pace with everyone else when it came to the chores.

Technically, Sunna could have resumed leadership from Yelana. However, the former had demurred. After all, blood was not the main requirement for leading the tribe. Yelana had proven herself more than capable, even though she was the younger sister. The tribe supported them both. The most Sunna would interfere with Yelana's decisions would be to whisper a delicately-phrased suggestion.

_Iduna gave Sunna a reason to live again_ , Yelana sighed. _Another few years and I'd be alone. She gave me back my sister, not a hollow wreck._

"Iduna and I are going to be gathering herbs," Sunna said. "Is there anything that we should be looking out for?"

Yelana ran through her mental inventory. Thankfully, the tribe was pretty healthy, but there was always the possibility of accidents. Besides, the Arendellians were more than happy to take whatever herbal remedies were offered.

"We could use some more spruce resin," Yelana said. "You know how the boys can get." She smirked at her little nickname for the Arendellian sailors.

Sunna sighed. "Give someone a staff and they can walk with it. Give someone a sword and they feel the urge to stab." She shook her head. "I have never liked swords, even before..."

"I know," Yelana said gently. For a moment, they were transported back to simpler times. Both sisters in their prime had been fierce staff fighters, something that Erke had appreciated. The moment passed. "Iduna will be waiting outside. You should get going."

Sunna gently squeezed Yelana's shoulder. There was an odd hesitation in her eyes. "I dreamt of snow last night," she blurted out.

Yelana arched an eyebrow. "Snow? In July?" she asked dubiously.

"It's the strangest thing," Sunna admitted. "It's not like when the Spirits communed with--with Erke," she got out awkwardly. "I don't get visions, not like some of our ancestors. I'm just...ordinary."

Yelana rolled her eyes. "`Ordinary?'" she repeated. "You are anything but ordinary." She paused. "Go on, Iduna's waiting. She'll probably storm the camp soon."

* * *

"A vision of snow?" Iduna asked. She'd knelt down to gather some herbs. Her royal clothing had proved to be impractical for the long run, so she and Agnarr had some Northuldra clothing for day-to-day business. Even Mattias reluctantly admitted the necessity of the change. His soldiers and the sailors still wore uniforms, of course.

They'd taken Honeymaren along for an extra pair of arms. She was a good distance behind, allowing mother and daughter some privacy.

Sunna nodded. "It's probably nothing. Maybe I was just hoping for a respite from the heat."

"It's not that hot in the forest," Iduna reminded her. "It's humid, but it doesn't get as warm as it would in...Arendelle..." She trailed off as a wave of homesickness threatened to engulf her. The irony that she was homesick while in the forest had not escaped her.

Iduna relaxed as she felt her mother's gentle hand on her shoulder. They'd certainly had their fair share of disagreements during their reconciliation, but it had only strengthened their bond in the end.

There was, of course, one subject that was never really discussed: Elsa's magic. She had kept that tidbit from everyone. There had been times when she had wanted to tell her mother, but it would have been futile. Elsa and Anna were beyond their reach.

"Calm down," Sunna urged her. "It's the oddest thing. Whenever I mention snow or ice, you have this distant look in your eyes. It's been that way ever since you came back to me." Her expression softened. "You weren't caught in an avalanche or something, were you?"

"No, I--" Iduna shook her head. She hated lying to her mother, even by omission. But she wasn't sure how Elsa's magic would be received. Magic was for the Spirits, after all. Revealing Elsa's magic would most likely lead to Elsa either being worshipped as a goddess or shunned for blasphemy. Neither outcome was terribly desirable.

"It's just that...the girls loved snow so much," she half-lied. "Some of the happiest times had to do with snow."

Sunna eyed her skeptically. She knew that something was being hidden, but she was kind enough not to pry.

Iduna's heart ached. She'd lost track of how many times she'd dreamed of being back in the castle. Countless tears had been shed in the cabin she and Agnarr shared. She just wanted to make things right again. And the worst part was, she couldn't even tell her own mother.

She barely registered her mother's gentle touch on her shoulder. Iduna didn't dare to look back.

"We have to believe," Sunna said gently.

Iduna took a ragged breath. "In what?"

"That you will see them again," Sunna said. "That one day, we'll all see the sun."

* * *

Yelana sighed as she saw the glints of metal dancing in the sun. Once again, the troops and sailors were having their morning workout. And that meant...swords.

Inwardly, she scowled at the word. To her, a sword was a barbaric symbol of oppression. The Northuldra had never needed them. The staff was far less intimidating and no less deadly, if it came to that. A staff was also far more readily available in the forest than a sword.

Her scowl faded and she almost smiled. For some reason, the Arendellian contingent was never able to make any fire hot enough to forge new swords. All the swords they possessed were either already on their person or scavenged from their ship. She wondered if the Fire Spirit had some influence in that.

"Discipline and control," she heard Mattias call out to the assembled group. "Any idiot can hold a sword and swing it. It takes effort to use a sword properly."

Yelana's right eye twitched. Runeard had been excellent with a sword. Then again, with a sneak attack, you only had to strike once.

She remembered that Runeard had been proud of his Viking ancestors. He'd made them sound like bold explorers and fearless warriors. He'd conveniently left out the fact that they were raiders and despoilers, something he was most likely also proud of. Runeard, like his ancestors, took what he wanted--though at least he had a thin veneer of civility before striking.

She stood on a small hill that unofficially separated their two domains. She gripped her staff tight as she watched the remaining soldiers and the sailors going through sword exercises. They were using, she noted, wooden practice swords carved from fallen branches. Then she saw Agnarr consulting with Mattias and Captain Hansen, pausing only to look in her direction and nod.

Every day for three years, she and Agnarr would meet at this hill. Heated words were exchanged, but no blows...yet. She had to admit that he was an excellent negotiator, no doubt thanks to expensive tutors. He always came alone, though well within sight of Mattias or Captain Hansen.

She sighed as she saw him approaching. She waited until they were facing each other before she put her staff down and sat on the grass. Unarmed, he did likewise.

Even though he'd been fair with his negotiations, there was something that had always bothered Yelana. She knew that Agnarr was hiding something--something he refused to talk about even in the company of his own men. If Agnarr truly wanted her full trust, he would have put everything out in the open.

Agnarr sighed inwardly. It had been three years of constant negotiation and at best, they had a ceasefire. It was a fragile, tenuous thing, though younger members of the tribe had been less fearful of the sailors. Some of the children were almost on friendly terms with the sailors, though not with the older soldiers.

He wondered if Yelana could see the fear in his eyes whenever he thought about his daughters. He didn't love Anna any less than Elsa, but Elsa's...issues...were a far more pressing concern. Anna didn't have potentially destructive magic at her disposal. But then, in trying to work with Elsa's powers, he found himself giving Anna less time than she deserved.

He had so many regrets and no way to correct them. And he had to try to negotiate with someone who had mostly-good reasons to hate him. He just couldn't accept that his father was a murderer, though.

* * *

Mattias eyed Yelana warily. He had a clear view of anything that might have happened on the hill.

"You still don't trust her?" Captain Hansen asked. He'd gained a few grey hairs in the last few years, but he was still in seafaring shape. He had to be; he had an example to set for his sailors.

Mattias shook his head. "Not entirely." He sighed heavily. "At times like this, I wish I knew what King Runeard had been thinking."

Captain Hansen nodded. "It's too bad there's nobody we can ask."

Mattias frowned. Those who had been close advisors to King Runeard had either run from the mist or been killed. He still remembered the almost fanatical zeal with which they tried to defend the king--but to no avail. As the remaining officer, it was up to him.

He ached to go home. He'd found out from Captain Hansen and his sailors that Halima was still alive at her little sweet shop. Oddly enough, she'd never married. It was something he'd always put off for duty, that one day he'd kneel before her and...

He shook his head. He wasn't the only one who was homesick. But until Agnarr had arrived, he'd had to serve as an example for his troops. He'd had to stay strong and resolute, holding back the pain and the resentment.

He had a better read on troop morale than Agnarr. Mattias knew that tensions were still high between the Arendellian contingent and the Northuldra tribe. All it would take was one spark, one incident that couldn't be smoothed over, to set them against each other again.

* * *

The day had been long, and not without some results. As much as Yelana's loathing had been a sticking point, some progress was made. And yet, there was always an unspoken secret that hung in the air between them.

Agnarr noted with some satisfaction that a small group of Northuldra children were leaving the Arendellian camp. They were flanked by Ryder and Honeymaren, who looked amused that they'd been saddled with this duty.

"Did you have a good time?" Agnarr asked with no small amount of amusement."

"The little ones wanted to taste some Arendellian food," Honeymaren said. "Not that there's anything wrong with what we have; they were just curious."

"Little steps, Honeymaren," Agnarr reassured her. "Little steps."

She managed a small, crooked smile. Then she urged her brother and the children to follow her back home.

Mattias approached Agnarr and handed him a bowl of stew and a crudely carved spoon. He accepted it gratefully.

"How were the negotiations?" Mattias asked.

"Same as ever," Agnarr sighed. "I just can't figure out how to get past a certain point."

"She's stubborn, that one," Mattias agreed. "I have to give her that. She wouldn't have been able to lead, otherwise."

Agnarr said nothing. He'd used just about everything he had and Yelana had only conceded minor items. It was frustrating, but one day, there would be a tipping point.

"The Queen's in the cabin," Mattias said, breaking Agnarr out of his reverie. "You should get some rest."

Agnarr nodded. "Thank you, Mattias."

Mattias watched his king move towards the cabin. Then he set about assigning which of his troops and the sailors would have night watch. Not that he was expecting anything unusual, but odd things could happen on even the quietest of nights.

* * *

The Spirits felt a disturbance in the air. It was a wave of power that was raw, uncontrolled and terrified.

The Fifth Spirit's power had rushed out towards the misty barrier. Snowflakes formed in the cool July night, seeping through the mist. The barrier only worked on animals and people, not natural phenomena.

Ahtohallan had intended Elsa to be the balance between the other Spirits. In time, she would gain control and focus, enough to subdue another Spirit if necessary.

The wave of magic that had created the snow looked deceptively gentle. Each of the Spirits felt it as a resounding slap, weakening them. It was by Ahtohallan's design, after all.

Most of their strength had gone into maintaining the barrier. None of them could venture outside the forest, weakened as they were. Still, they had to protect the people within--even if they hadn't learned their lesson quite yet.

The Water Spirit had managed to keep a few parts of the river from freezing, guaranteeing a fresh supply. The Fire and Earth Spirits offered warmth where they could with bonfires near each camp. The Wind Spirit mitigated the worst of the cutting, icy gusts.

The Spirits could tend to physical needs. The mental states of the people on both sides were beyond their ability to influence. They had always been happy to help people, but they had never asked for the worship that the Northuldra offered.

All they could do was hope that their efforts were enough. It was simply a matter of weathering the storm.

* * *

Mattias and Captain Hansen looked aghast as the snow fell. It was impossible, but it was actually snowing in July. There was only one explanation: Magic.

Mattias felt a snowflake drift into his hand. It melted as he clenched it into a fist, his features twisting into a scowl.

"What have they done?" he growled.

* * *

For a moment, Yelana and Sunna were at a loss. Most of the tribe hadn't seen snow for years. For most of them, the wonder and amazement gave way to chills and fear.

Yelana gripped her staff tightly. Obviously, the Spirits had been offended.

"What have they done?" she growled.

* * *

Both Agnarr and Iduna had burst out of their cabin when they heard the shouting. They'd been getting ready for bed when they felt the chill in the air.

"What's going...on...?" He trailed off as his breath fogged. His jaw dropped as the snow fell. "No..." he whispered.

"No..." Iduna echoed, her blue eyes filling with tears. "Agnarr, it's--"

"I know," he whispered. It was the day that they'd dreaded for years:

Elsa had somehow lost control of her powers. Now, the world was going to pay the price.

* * *

It was thanks to good planning and quick action that neither side had suffered any sickness from the sudden snowfall. Winter clothes were brought out from storage and extra firewood was gathered. 

The tension between the groups was at an all-time high. Fingers were twitching for action and tempers were flaring. The men in the Arendelle camp were murmuring dangerous things.

_"Can't believe that they'd do this."_

_"What are they thinking?"_

_"What did we do wrong?"_

_"Three years of living together and now this!"_

_"I trusted them!"_

_"Goes to show that you just can't trust magic!"_

Captain Hansen and Mattias toured the camp. They frowned at the understandably low morale. They found Agnarr and Iduna urging the soldiers and sailors to stay warm, even if it meant condensing the perimeter.

Mattias could see the dread in Agnarr and Iduna's eyes. They knew something, but it wasn't his place to question his king and queen.

* * *

The Northuldra camp wasn't in much better shape. They, too, had gathered their huts and campfires closer together to keep warm. The murmurs floated towards Yelana's ears.

_"They obviously offended the Spirits somehow."_

_"You mean that this wasn't our fault?"_

_"Of course not! We follow the ways of nature! We are the chosen ones!"_

_"Then this is a sign from the Spirits? Are we finally done with Arendelle?"_

The chatter stopped as soon as Sunna approached the group. Her normally kindly features were pinched in disapproval. More than one member of the tribe straightened up. She may have relinquished her leadership to Yelana, but she still carried herself as a leader.

"You would think of waging war against my daughter?" she asked in a low, dangerous tone. "Have we become so hardened that we would be willing to kill our own?"

"She's no longer--" a man spoke up, only to be cut off by Sunna's sharp blue eyes. He gulped and swallowed his words.

Sunna frowned and her gaze swept over the assembled tribe. Many of the men squirmed. The women found that they couldn't meet her gaze.

"The Spirits have never called us to war," Sunna said levelly. "Our way is to live in peace and defend ourselves when necessary, not to strike because we believe ourselves to be superior."

"This is obviously a sign from the Spirits!" a woman protested. "We must do something!"

Sunna fixed her with a solemn, almost chiding look. "Do you speak for the Spirits?"

The woman realized that, despite the cold, people had edged away from her. She looked away in shame.

"No," she croaked out.

Sunna's gaze softened as she gently laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman flinched slightly at the contact.

"I understand that you are afraid," Sunna said, her voice gentle and warm. "But we cannot let fear twist what we are as a people: Peace-loving, understanding and kind."

There was a tap of wood on stone as Yelana made herself known. Her expression was stern, as if ready to scold a child.

"We should follow Sunna's example," Yelana declared. "She has lost the most, yet she still believes in the peaceful ways."

There was a murmur of agreement. The tension defused for the moment, the tribe went on to more important matters like campfires and the state of the reindeer herd.

Sunna and Yelana walked just out of sight, out of earshot. Judging by the older sister's look of disapproval, Sunna was not happy that Yelana had been absent until now.

"You should have been the one to calm them down." She was justifiably angry, but kept it under control. "Where were you?"

Yelana frowned deeply. "I was making sure that nobody was taking advantage of this...storm. We are vulnerable in this snow."

"I doubt that they could sneak up on us in an open field," Sunna remarked. She sighed deeply. "You've carried this anger for decades and I am to blame. It's like comfortable, worn leather. It's rough at first, but you grow used to it--until you can't imagine a day without that anger."

"What should I do, o wise leader?" Yelana snapped back. "You put this burden in my hands, remember? What advice could you offer me now, after years of mourning?"

"One day, I hope that you take this anger and let it go," Sunna said. "This has poisoned you, and with it, the tribe. What good is fighting if you lose sight of why?"

"Agnarr's responsible for this," Yelana muttered. "I can feel it. He's hiding something."

"And you are always upfront and honest?" That was Sunna's "older sister" voice, the one she used to drive home a lesson. "You never told him that you once believed Runeard."

"That is my shame to bear. He never has to know."

Sunna tilted her head slightly. "Is this for his sake, or your pride?"

Yelana found that she couldn't look her sister in the eye. Sunna had every reason to cry out for blood, yet still sought peace. Her older sister would have been a better leader, but she'd declined. Sunna trusted her.

Sunna sighed a frosty plume between them. She decided to change the subject. "In any case, I doubt that his people are in much better shape than ours. They haven't exactly been stockpiling on supplies."

"Are you suggesting that we share with them? Right now? When they could--"

"It was just an observation," Sunna said quietly. She turned back towards the camp. "What good is the bounty of the forest if it is hoarded?"

Yelana said nothing for a long moment. Then she nodded, admitting defeat.

"I will meet with him," Yelana said at last. "If getting through this together is what is required, then I...shall do whatever it takes."

Sunna smiled benignly. It was enough.

* * *

It was midday when Yelana and Agnarr met at their usual place. They were both flanked by people close to them. Agnarr had Iduna, with Mattias and Captain Hansen at their side. Yelana had Honeymaren and Ryder while Sunna waited patiently. This in itself showed how tense things had become.

"Interesting weather we've been having," Yelana said acerbically. "I don't suppose that you know the reason for it?"

"I know that neither of our groups is responsible for this winter," Agnarr said carefully. "My people have done our best to abide by the rules and customs we've learned."

"And you don't think that the Northuldra are responsible?" Yelana offered. "We are, after all, savages who worship magic," she finished acidly. "We might have convinced the Spirits that everyone from Arendelle deserved to be frozen."

"I've explained it to everyone, Aunt Yelana," Iduna said, her breath forming a frosty plume. "They all know that we commune with nature and magic--but we don't control either. And we certainly don't control the Spirits. They do as they will."

Yelana's eyes flicked from Agnarr to Iduna. She felt Sunna's reassuring hand on her shoulder. Everything rode on her next few words.

"Oddly enough, I believe you," Yelana said. "If you were in control of this...odd winter...you would hardly freeze yourselves with us. Like it or not, we are trapped together."

"The best option is to pool our resources," Iduna suggested. "Firewood and food can be shared and we'll have a better chance of surviving together."

"Yes, that seems to be where we're headed," Yelana agreed reluctantly. "We have little choice, after all. Though it calls into question whether we had any choice at all."

"Of course we do," Sunna insisted. "Our choices always matter, whether we think so or not."

Agnarr nodded. "Whatever station we hold in life, it all matters."

"Such hopeful words in a seemingly hopeless situation," Yelana remarked. "Especially since the greater picture has not been addressed. Or were you planning to pray our way through the mist?"

"Sister..." Sunna frowned a warning, but it was too late.

Agnarr took a deep breath. Things were tense enough already without him adding to it. But there were several questions that had never been answered to his satisfaction.

“That's an interesting viewpoint," he began. "I have a question of my own: Why were your tribe and the men were trapped for so long?” Agnarr said. “If it were merely a matter of protection, the Spirits could have just forced the troops out.” He thought for a moment. “In fact, given their kind nature, they could have done it without harming a single person.”

“Only Ahtohallan knows,” Yelana said sagely. “If there were a better way, I am certain that the Spirits would have chosen that path. It is not for we humans to question the will of nature and the Spirits.”

Agnarr bit back a scathing response. His faith in religion and spirituality had diminished significantly since Elsa’s birth. After all, there were those who still subscribed to the old saying, “suffer not a witch to live.” And he would do anything to protect his family.

Furthermore, it almost seemed hypocritical of Yelana to imply that the Spirits could be convinced to harm people, then go back to a "who knows" sort of explanation. It honestly rankled him when people used faith as a way to dodge responsibility--or, at least, a straight answer.

"So, for the time being, can we agree to share resources?" Agnarr asked. He had to get things back on track. "It seems to be our best option."

"Of course," she agreed. "It's better to keep warm together than to freeze separately." She held up a finger. "But there is something I would ask of you...in private." She eyed her entourage.

Honeymaren, Ryder and Sunna reluctantly withdrew. Agnarr nodded and Iduna, Captain Hansen and Mattias did the same.

"There is something you are not telling me," Yelana said with a scowl. "You are hiding something from me."

Agnarr clenched his jaw. He forced himself to breathe, to try to keep calm. "This is not something I can tell anyone."

Yelana's scowl deepened. "It is not a matter of `cannot.' You simply will not. Even after three years of living together and trying to build bridges, you still do not trust me."

_As if you have trusted me fully?_ the dangerous thought slipped into his mind, but not from his tongue. Voicing that would have only enflamed matters further.

"Even if I could tell you, it would do no good. Trapped within this forest, it is out of our control," he said flatly.

Yelana stared at him in disbelief. "You know exactly what is causing this winter."

Agnarr said nothing. That in itself confirmed her suspicions.

"It is someone or something in Arendelle that is causing this winter." Yelana's eyes sharpened. "Who or what is doing this? And why?"

Agnarr clenched his jaw. "I cannot answer that question. There are promises that I must keep."

"`Promises?'" Yelana almost spat out. "You honor promises to Arendelle, but not to my people." She kept her voice low, but it took on a dangerous tone. It was deliberate, so as not to draw attention to her entourage. "Arendelle has brought almost nothing but pain to the Northuldra," she declared. "Ever since your father had that dam built, there has only been misfortune."

"Well, if the dam is the issue, why haven't the Spirits done something about it?" Agnarr asked, trying to keep his voice from growing harsh. "They could have easily destroyed the dam. Why haven't they?"

"I am not one to question the will of the Spirits," Yelana said in a low, dangerous voice. "You do not know your place, boy." She paused. "Or are you more like your father than I thought? He thought that a crown gave him total authority."

"It didn't stop him from dying," he retorted.

"We have suffered more than you have."

He clenched his jaw. "Who suffers more if we keep this grudge going? This isn't a contest, Yelana. Both our people are suffering and we need to address it in the here and now."

"And we will," she promised. "But don't expect me to ever agree to things blindly, boy. You still haven't earned my full trust."

The discussion ended, she got up and called for her entourage. Sunna looked especially concerned, but nobody in the Northuldra group said anything.

Iduna was the first to reach him. She noted his drained expression and gestured for Mattias and Captain Hansen to wait.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "I thought that it was going well."

"She knew that I knew the source of this winter," he replied. "I couldn't tell her, Iduna. I just--I just couldn't. If she knew--who knows what she would do?"

She tightened her grip on his gloved hand. She wished that she had an answer.

* * *

The unnatural winter had vanished on the third day. Most of the tribe and the Arendellian contingent had cheered as the snow evaporated. The only thing missing was the sun to warm their bones.

In private, Agnarr and Iduna wondered what had happened to Elsa. They hoped that the end of the unnatural winter meant that she'd gained control of her powers. The only other option was that Elsa was forever lost to them. There was no way of knowing, and that had made it more painful.

The frost, however, had set in between Agnarr and Yelana. Their daily negotiations were short, only dealing with concrete and tangible issues. The time for philosophical exchange had passed.

Despite Sunna's and Iduna's best efforts, relations between the tribe and the Arendellian contingent had become stiff and formal. Even Iduna's visits to her mother were enough to cause tension.

Three years of reaching out had evaporated in three days. Three more years passed under this oppressively neutral atmosphere. There were hints of regret on both sides, but nobody knew how to breach the walls that had been built.

Then, the sun briefly showed itself. It was as if the misty barrier had parted, just for a moment. That hadn't gone unnoticed by either side.

* * *

"I shall go with the scouting party," Yelana insisted. "It's probably nothing, but it's best that you stay here."

"All right," Sunna agreed reluctantly. "Be careful."

* * *

"Mattias, take a small scouting party to see what's going on," Agnarr commanded. "Do not engage unless someone attacks you first. The important thing is to get the information back to us."

"Yes, my king," Mattias nodded.

* * *

Anna was worried. She'd never seen Elsa so obsessed before. And the fact that Elsa had been keeping secrets from her hadn't been helping, either. She was still trying to catch her breath after the whirlwind that was the Wind Spirit nearly killed them.

(Well, all right, the Spirit--"Gale," Olaf had named it--seemed friendly enough now, dancing leaves and all. But she was keeping an eye on it.)

Right now, all the noise in the forest just seemed to be out to get her. She'd been camping with Kristoff before, but she'd never felt so overwhelmed at all the noise. As such, she was understandably on edge when she grabbed an ice sword and sliced through some branches.

The Northuldran scouting party had their staves at the ready. They were in no mood for intruders.

"Lower your weapon," Honeymaren said in a low voice. She brandished her staff, ready to disarm Anna if the situation called for it.

The situation was only exacerbated by the clang of swords on shields. The Arendellian scouting party had intervened--not so much to rescue the group as to get information.

"Identify yourselves!" Mattias shouted.

Yelana strode purposefully towards Mattias. "Are you threatening my people, Lieutenant?"

"Do you have a problem with the terms we've agreed to?" he countered.

Anna eyed the two sides warily. Her body was a coiled spring, ready to strike at anyone who got close. She wasn't sure if the ice sword she'd commandeered would actually hold up, but it was sharp, pointy and intimidating.

Yelana frowned. "So, you're here too?" she asked sourly. Her frown deepened as she saw Anna defending Elsa. Something about the two women reminded her of the stories that Iduna told them. After all, platinum-blonde hair was a rare shade on anyone. That bought them some leeway, but she would not tolerate a sword brandished at her.

"Girl, I don't know how you entered this forest, but I will not be held at sword point." Her tone became colder. "Put. It. Down."

That didn't disarm the situation. In fact, Anna was even more tense. "No."

"This isn't helping," Elsa whispered. "I appreciate this, but maybe I should talk--"

"I'd listen to her if I were you, girl," Mattias said grudgingly. "I hate to admit it, but that overgrown stick of hers isn't just for show."

Anna felt Kristoff take a step behind her. He didn't grab the sword from her hand, nor did he try to push her out of the way. He was just there, supporting her without saying a word.

Anna managed a little smile. There were times when those little gestures of his were worth more than any flowery words.

Then both groups charged, intent on taking Anna's sword. Anna prepared herself for a fight.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa exclaimed, a blast of her power coating the ground with ice. Both groups slipped and fell in awkward heaps.

Mattias struggled to pick himself up. He gaped at the assembled group.

"That was magic," he whispered, flabbergasted. "Did you see that?" he asked Yelana.

Yelana blinked. Then a ghost of a smirk appeared on her face.

"Well," she began. "That does explain a few things." She managed to right herself and turned her gaze to Elsa. "So you're the reason for that winter in July."

Elsa blinked. "Wait, you know about--"

Then Olaf decided to make his appearance. Both groups stared in awe as the little snowman dramatically recounted the sisters' story.

(Yelana found it darkly amusing that Mattias was such a softy at heart. She made a note to remind him of this at the most inconvenient time.)

With a gesture, Elsa melted the ice. She looked a bit aggrieved at Olaf's overly-simplified, yet oddly charming retelling. Anna looked mortified. Kristoff, for his part, just kept near Anna, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Thankfully, the introductions were less dramatic than the initial meeting. Curiosity had overcome wariness. That, and Olaf's presence had lightened things considerably.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," Yelana said, a little smirk forming on her face. "I should have known; you have much of your mother in you--including her stubborn streak." She looked pointedly at the ice sword.

With a nervous chuckle, Anna gently put down the sword. "Yeah, I guess I don't need that anymore, do I?" She paused. "Wait, you knew our mother?"

Yelana was trying very hard not to laugh at Anna's use of the past tense. Even though her relationship with Iduna had more than a bit of friction, there were some moments that she just didn't want to spoil.

"My niece," Yelana said. "Which makes you two my grand nieces, I suppose." She looked at Mattias with undisguised, malicious glee. "But the good Lieutenant has something to show you."

Mattias didn't quite grimace at having been saddled with the responsibility. Still, the girls deserved to know. The best way was to show them.

Anna and Elsa were understandably curious as they made their way to the dam. They were amazed that the Arendellian camp was so populated--though they didn't know that most of them were from the royal yacht. Any murmurs were quickly silenced by a glare from Mattias, which promised swift retribution if the surprise was spoiled.

They reached the cabin and Mattias urged them to wait outside. The sisters could see figures inside, but they couldn't make out anything.

"Your Majesties?" Mattias asked softly.

"What is it?" Agnarr asked. "Did you find what was causing the disturbance in the forest?"

Iduna caught the light of mischief in the old Lieutenant's eyes. She wondered what he had found.

"I have," Mattias admitted. "You may want to sit down, though." He thought about it for a moment. "Or not. Maybe just come outside, please. We have...visitors. From outside the forest."

"How is that--?" Agnarr began, but Mattias held a finger to his lips.

"Please, Your Majesties," he urged them. "You've both waited a very long time for this."

Agnarr and Iduna shared a questioning look. Mattias wasn't usually this dramatic.

"Lieutenant?" Anna asked from outside. "Is everything all right?"

Both parents' jaws dropped. Iduna's eyes started tearing up as she trembled. Agnarr wasn't much better off.

Mattias smiled and stepped aside.

"King Agnarr? Queen Iduna? I believe that you know these two young ladies."

As one, the color drained out of every member of the royal family. They gaped at the impossible sight of each other.

"Mama?" Anna squeaked. Her voice cracked as her lips quivered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Father?" Elsa asked hesitantly. She, too, had tears in her eyes. "How--?"

"Elsa? Anna?" Those were the only shaky words that Agnarr could get out. His kingly demeanor had evaporated.

Iduna's hands flew to her mouth as the tears flowed. "My babies..." she whispered. "Oh, my girls, how did you--?" She stopped trying to talk and just opened her arms wide.

Anna dashed forward and hugged Iduna tight. After a moment's hesitation, Elsa joined her. Soon after that, Agnarr completed the group hug, kissing both daughters on their foreheads.

For moments, there was nothing but the quiet sobbing from all members of the royal family. Mattias had backed off a little to give them some room.

Slowly, reluctantly, the parents released their daughters. Agnarr took in a ragged breath as he realized something: Elsa had allowed him to hold her, something she hadn't done since she was 12.

"We thought we'd lost you three years ago," Iduna said. "We had three days of snow in July and then...it was gone."

"It's a very long story," Elsa told her. "I--"

"Ooh!" Olaf exclaimed, popping out from behind Kristoff and Sven. "Does this mean that I can tell the story again?"

Iduna squeaked and kicked off Olaf's head. Kristoff caught that part of the snowman and immediately had a sense of deja vu.

Olaf's head shook itself. "Yup, Anna, she's definitely your mother!"

Kristoff sighed and reunited Olaf's head with the rest of his body. "There you go," he said, straightening out Olaf so that he was facing forward.

Agnarr's jaw actually dropped. He turned towards Elsa to try to make sense of things.

"Did you...?" he began.

"I made him," Elsa confirmed.

"`Made' or were there...other circumstances?" His usually tactful vocabulary seemed to have been out of reach at the moment.

Elsa flushed at the implications. "Father--no, just...he's from my magic. There wasn't anybody--just no."

"I guess I'm kind of like your grandson," Olaf noted. Then he smiled. "Anyway, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs! So, can I call you grandma and grandpa?"

"Take it easy, Olaf," Anna said gently. "Remember what we said about people taking their time getting to know you?"

"But if they're your parents, then they're my family too, right?"

Both Anna and Elsa chuckled nervously. Iduna, however, seemed to find it endearing. She knelt down and offered him a quick embrace. Agnarr, for his part, knelt down and gently patted him on the back.

"Not exactly the grandson I was hoping for," he remarked. "But you seem like a decent sort." He stood up and noticed Kristoff and Sven. "And whom might you two be?"

Anna was quick to intervene; she recognized the "reindeer in the lamplight" look that Kristoff had whenever he had to introduce himself. Introducing himself to King Agnarr was especially intimidating.

"Papa, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna said enthusiastically. "And this is his reindeer friend Sven. Three years ago, they helped save my life and, well...Elsa knighted him in gratitude. So, I guess I should have started off with `Sir' Kristoff Bjorgman."

"We're meeting your parents," he muttered. "I don't believe this."

Anna patted him on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay," she whispered.

Both parents noted the byplay. Silently they agreed to talk to the young man to find out what was going on.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir Kristoff," Agnarr said, extending his hand. He was duly impressed by the honest, firm handshake that Kristoff gave him.

Anna was almost vibrating with enthusiasm. Her father and boyfriend were already getting along so well! She didn't seem to notice that Kristoff seemed prepared to be executed on the spot.

"I think we should go inside the cabin," Iduna said. "From the looks of it, we both have tales to tell."

Elsa and Anna nodded. Before they could go further, Anna raised her finger.

"Before we do, could we have another group hug?" Anna asked as she sniffled. "Because I really, really missed that."

Agnarr and Iduna were more than happy to oblige. For the moment, their stories could wait. Right now, however it had happened, all was found.


End file.
